


Innocent

by Sunlu0880



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunlu0880/pseuds/Sunlu0880
Summary: 也许没有人能是无辜





	Innocent

　　“ Sherlock，你知道我们不能这样做对吗？”John用了点力气尝试将身上将整个头埋进他脖颈间的人移开，靠得太近他甚至还能嗅到男人独有的薄荷清香

　　现在的处境可以说是十分不妙。John整个人被压在洗手台上亲吻，刚想要开口便被绵软的嘴唇夺去了呼吸，只能发出些无意义的声音

　　他刚刷完牙，嘴角还留点残沫，又被某个侦探一点不留的用舌尖卷进口腔内

　　“为什么不告诉我”Sherlock完全无视来自上头其实更像欲拒还迎的反抗，指腹摩挲被他吻到红肿的唇瓣“难不成你还想用那种东西？”

　　他将他亲爱的小助手的手指一个个拨开，明明都打着颤却还救命稻草般紧抓着针管不放。

　　在得到心虚的视线后作为回应后Sherlock带着那个自信的微笑选择再次吻上他的嘴唇，他知道他永远不会被拒绝。另一只手则摸到了后颈，一下撕掉那人怕不牢固贴了好几层的贴片

　　柠檬香瞬间漫了出来，他被逼得只能将双手放在自家男友的胸膛上，后头就是大片镜面。

　　几乎在同个时刻Omega的身子就软了下来，过于浓郁的Alpha信息素无时无刻都在撩拨他的神经，身后甚至已经渗出水来

　　但John不想妥协。

　　即使他几乎连站都站不稳。

　　“等等等等”于是他偏头再次躲过他的口舌，并且拍掉Sherlock就要往衣服里伸的手，“我们不应该先把上礼拜那个案子解决吗”

　　“或者...嗯...我是说...冰箱或许没牛奶了我该去趟超市”

　　“那件根本不需要思考”Sherlock连头都没抬起来，“Hudson太太今天才买了牛奶”

　　他解开了自己的裤头皮带，恶劣至极却又让人无法躲避的在John耳朵旁低语

　　“不要拒绝我”

　　

　　接下来似乎都是水到渠成，平时看来高冷优雅的侦探先生此刻粗暴的拉下John的灰色睡裤，细长的手指套着性器撸动

　　“也许你也能这么做”恶魔终于开口，他诱拐着凡人来到地狱共舞，属于伊甸园的毒果终于被摘下

　　他将他的性器从裤子里掏出来，尚未完全清醒的茎体被放在John足足小了一号的手中

　　“你碰碰它”Sherlock沿着下颌线条舔吻， 口中呼出的热气绕在耳旁一片麻痒，两人的茎体贴在一起，上端沁着水珠

　　Omega当然不可能躲避，也许早在几年前毅然决然打了强效抑制剂装成个Beta搬进来时就是命中注定。

　　他从没把自己当成Omega，所待的环境也不允许他是Omega，仔细藏着掩着自然也没人知道这点小细节

　　但这当然瞒不过Sherlock Holmes 他早该知道的，他总会知道的。

　　不管是身为Sherlock Holmes 

　　——亦或是身为一个Alpha。

　　把自己送上狼口可不是最好的选择，但其实也算不上最坏。两人滚烫的性器贴在一起，John用了双手上下撸动，指尖碰过伞状顶端，上头带有的液体湿滑黏腻。他甚至不知道那是什么，或者是谁的，Omega发着低烧，脑袋成了一片浆糊，那是发情期的副作用。

　　不过这都不重要了。因为接下来他必须要和亲爱的侦探先生度过又一个boring morning

　　好吧 好吧。John低声笑起来，Sherlock不解的对上他的视线

　　他亲昵的与他鼻尖相触，像只幼猫表示自己的信任，勾人却又单纯的可爱。再来到了耳鬓，他故意将喘息声放到最大，排列整齐的齿列轻咬Alpha的耳垂

　　“请” John撩开自己的上衣捲至乳点上方，整个身子因为兴奋呈现淡粉色

　　“Mr.Holmes”

　　

　　

　　被压在洗手台上操其实也不算第一回，毕竟难以自制时什么都有可能发生。但被压在洗手台上强制看着自己被操就不是那么常见

　　坏心。简直坏透了。但John着了魔般的盯着镜中的自己不放。男人低着身子吻Omega出了薄汗、像是带层蜜的背脊，下体则毫不留情地撞进窄小的入口，那里早已替他准备好了

　　事实上第一次进入这具身体里Sherlock就知道自己是第一个访客。金发散乱在床上随着顶弄动作晃动，Sherlock与他十指交扣，身下冲撞却是愈发猛烈

　　这样对一个刚被开了苞的Omega也许并不合适。他推论出这点，然后发现John被他搞得一塌糊涂，可怜兮兮地抽泣，却又不自觉抱紧了Sherlock的肩膀

　　命运的齿轮开始转动，谁都没办法再回头了。

　　Alpha发育过剩的占有慾和那所带来的成就感瞬间盈满整个胸腔，天知道他有多么想就这样标记这个Omega，让他彻底属于他，让柠檬清香从此带上薄荷味

　　但理智最终战胜，现在还不是时候

　　未来还有很长，很长。

　　

　　当被整个人抱着移动到床上时，他忽然想起有人说的“Sherlock Holmes就是个性冷淡”

　　去他妈的性冷淡，这怕不是假的Holmes。Sherlock走得很慢，John知道他完全是故意的，性器还放在里面，随时会坠落的感觉让他只能扶着他的肩，所有的重量都集中在后方

　　他被死死钉在性器上，就要被捅穿了的感觉让他有些害怕，颤抖着声音摇头说不要了，但软肉仍然诚实紧绞着柱体不放，它们贪婪的不像话。John整个脸都涨红了，他当然知道自己身体的反应，Sherlock那充满玩味的表情更是令人羞赧至极

　　“你喜欢这样”用的不是疑问句，Sherlock坚定的眼神让他无法开口，于是John偏过头去拒绝回答

　　非常可爱。Sherlock将人放在床上后便开始下回进攻，虽然John的发情期一般不是这时候，但他仍然乐于替他解决问题。

　　肉感的臀部被握在手里揉捏成奇怪的形状，肉洞随着动作一张一合，Sherlock还放了手指进去抠弄，John趴在男人身上接受所有的恶意玩弄，本就是发情期的他哪能承受这么多

　　「啪」不寻常的声音响起，然后是一片火辣辣的疼。John朦胧的意识被击得粉碎，这才猛然察觉到

　　——Sherlock在打他屁股。

　　并且还饶有兴味地再打了第二下，John咬住下唇忍着不要惊叫出声

　　那里肯定是一片红，也许Alpha已经在上面留下指痕了吧，他感觉得到肌肤表层紅肿起来。Sherlock用的力道不小，John想起幼童时期来自父母的惩罚

　　惩罚。但他不记得惩罚是这样的，单纯的惩罚不会让他...这么兴奋。

　　一时半刻想不到更好的词来描述这种感觉了，也许确切来说更多的是羞耻吧

　　他肯定做错了什么，或许很严重，所以Sherlock Holmes必须惩罚他，必须压着他毫无保留地操，必须...

　　John没时间再思考了，很明显Sherlock已经发现他的分神

　　带点粉色的硬核被手指捻住，用了点力，小小的头部被压回胸脯里头，酥麻的快意流过身子，Shetlock伏下身去舔，粗糙的舌面在柔软上打磨，他只碰触一边，没被接触的乳点仍然挺立，Sherlock没有再动作，他在等着什么。

　　有时John情愿自己不要这么瞭解这个男人。他将自己的手指含湿之后小心翼翼地摸上被冷落许久的乳核

　　而Sherlock就这样笑眯眯的撑着身子看他自己玩，本用来扣扳机的手指上覆着薄茧，指甲修剪的圆整，Omega的胸脯很柔软，像是小垫子，那里又白净的很，此时被弄得湿答答看来格外色情

　　他大张着腿示意要他进来，大腿内侧的嫩肉磨蹭男人的腰部，中间的蜜穴一览无遗，就像蚌壳暴露出他的珍珠

　　神圣，宝贝，却渴望人的侵犯。

　　他们无疑是很好的一对伴侣，不仅是在床上，还是生活。曾经的Sherlock Holmes以为自己会孤独终老，一辈子与工作作伴

　　可是他没有，John Waston带着柠檬的清香闯进了贝克街221B

　　大胆，也很鲁莽，可是Sherlock Holmes不觉得讨厌。这就是他生命的一部分，是John Waston完整他。

　　也许还教会他怎么去爱。Sherlock将自己深深埋进他的身体里，舒适极了，他不禁发出满足的叹息

　　然后Sherlock把John这个人翻成正面，这样他才能看着他的脸，Sherlock知道John喜欢这样

　　Sherlock Sherlock 他一遍遍的叫着他的名字，声音染上哭腔，男人实在撞得太大力，耻骨处被折腾的隐隐作痛，明天肯定下不了床

　　反正Sherlock Holmes也该负责。John将手环上Alpha的脖颈，Sherlock凑近用力的吻他，彼此的信息素味道混合在一起

　　生殖腔的入口在动作间缓缓张开，Sherock得到首肯后没有一丝犹豫就撞了进去

　　John瞬间尖叫出声，摇着头要他出去，但双腿却老实地扣在腰上，脚板在背脊间上下滑动

　　他好像听见Sherlock偏头骂了一句脏话，但那都无所谓了，粗长的性器在Omega的身体里横冲直撞，腔内到处都敏感到不行

　　就像迷航的小船终于找到灯塔，他意识有点恍惚，快感来得太密集，床上都是Alpha的味道

　　枕间，床上，棉被，甚至还有他自身，那就是源头。那么John Waston也会染上Sherlock Holmes的味道吗？

　　“标记我”他的嗓子都哑了，全身都像是有火在烧，Sherlock还在他身体里面进出

　　“你确定？”Sherlock看进他的双眼，试图找出什么

　　里头有他，里头只有他。John Waston大力咬上他的嘴唇，与此同时Sherlock Holmes咬破他的腺体，下身正在成结，肿胀的顶端卡在腔口

　　一定有人流了血，但没人在乎。两人忘情的吻着彼此，尝到铁锈味反而更让人兴奋，从此之后他再也不是那个Sherlock Holmes

　　他是John Waston的Sherlock Holmes。

　　“睡吧”太阳来到了最上头，白天做这种事显然不是最好的选择。John累坏了，闭着双眼沉沉睡去，Sherlock替他盖上薄被，最后吻了下他的额头，动作虔诚又小心。

　　并且没有看见John Waston得意的表情。

　　

　　——Sherlock上钩了。

　　那个针可不好弄来，但确实很有效，几乎是刚打进去情潮就翻涌而上

　　信息素瞬间暴起让John有些头晕，他咬着牙将贴片贴在自己肿胀的腺体上面，那里渴望着人的碰触，每个细胞都在用力的尖叫

　　再等一下，他安慰自己。

　　接下来只要等Sherlock发现就行了。他坐在洗手台上，感受自己的身子逐渐燥热起来。

　　敲门声响起，他不想要回应他，暂时不想。

　　John在卫生间里又等了一下，如他所愿，Sherlock立即意识到里面的异状，他边叫着他的名字边急促的敲门

　　进来吧。灰色的睡衣被汗水濡湿，他看着镜中的自己，面色潮红，手上握着本应用来施打抑制剂的针管，就像一个意外发情的Omega，笨拙地处理一切并尝试瞒过自己的Alpha伴侣。

　　手开始颤抖，他简直满意极了自己的演技。门把转动的声音被放大好几倍

　　Sherlock Holmes会在今天完全标记他。John 做好心理准备，并确信自己可以达成目标。

　　

　　没有一个Alpha能拒绝发情的Omega，就算是Sherlock Holmes也一样。


End file.
